


Memorial Sleep

by RoseThorne82



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crackhead energy, Cross Sans - Freeform, Cross hates cows, Cross is smart, Dust Sans - Freeform, Horror Sans - Freeform, Horror is a hungry boi, Hurt/Comfort, Memories of Dreamtale, Memories of Passive Nightmare, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare has nightmares, Nightmare is emotionally hurt, Nightmare’s gang, Plot twist Dust is the smart one, Possible Kross, Protect the bean, Sans - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform, killer sans, kinda angsty?, nootmare, sleep spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne82/pseuds/RoseThorne82
Summary: Nightmare doesn’t sleep. He can’t. Even when he does, he has the most terrifying memories of the past resurfaced and relived in his dreams, resulting in him either waking up screaming, crying, or having a panic attack. Sleep terrifies him, so he avoids it at all costs.The others can tell Nightmare is exhausted. But they think he’s simply over-exerting himself, and so they propose an idea to Nightmare to help get him to rest; a cuddle night!Nightmare agrees, but he was planning on pretending to sleep to satisfy his boys.However, they already had a feeling Nightmare would do that, so they used a sleep spell on him, but what happens when it doesn’t go as expected?
Comments: 32
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_cringe_but_I_love_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_cringe_but_I_love_it/gifts).



> This idea came directly from Its_cringe_but_I_love_it ‘s book, which is called “small Ideas for you”! It’s got great book ideas, you should go check it out!

Chapter One

It was late in the afternoon. Nightmare and his boys had just returned from raiding an AU full of useful resources, and they were currently in the kitchen sorting out food. Well, everyone but Nightmare was in the kitchen, as Nightmare had some paperwork to write.

”Is it just me, or has anyone noticed how... _droopy_ Nightmare seems?”

Killer pointed out as he put some instant noodles in a cabinet atop the oven. Horror nodded, absent-mindedly trying to eat the un-skinned kiwi he was holding, only to have it snatched from him by Dust.

“Yeah, did you see those bags under his eyesocket? They’re _huge!_ Bigger than his ass-“

_Thwack_

”Dust, be serious! We have to do something about it, not joke about his ass you idiot!”

Cross exclaimed, angrily shoving a package of fruit cups into another cabinet.

”Owwww...”

Dust whined, rubbing the top of his skull where Cross had whacked him with Killer’s slipper.

”In all seriousness, something needs to be done about it and that’s for sure. He can’t keep going like this, it’s not good for him.”

Horror said, scratching his neck then drooling when he looked at the box of uncooked chicken.

”Horror’s right. Nightmare has been working _so hard_ lately, it’s taking a toll on him. So, what can we do to lessen his load and get him to relax, maybe even sleep?”

Dust stated, setting down the bananas and the kiwi he took from Horror in a fruit bowl.

Cross then perked up. 

”Not too long ago, I saw a spell book in the library! Maybe it has some sort of... sleeping spell?”

Cross suggested, and Killer looked interested.

”That could work! But like, are spells even real? You sure it’s like, actually a thing?”

Killer asked, fiddling with a throwing knife. 

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to give one little spell a test run, right?”

Cross asked, and the others stated their agreement. So it was settled; after sorting all the food they’d head up to the library to find that book, and try out a spell to make sure it works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spellbook is found after lots of hard work.

Chapter 2

They walked up the stairwell, arriving at the fourth floor of the mansion. Turning down the right hallway, they stopped at large, wooden doors. Cross pushed them open, and they all entered the library. 

Cross led them to the area of books categorized under “Magic”, and he told them what to look for. 

So, the search for the spell book began. Books were pulled off the shelves, they looked inside of the books, everything was dusted off, yet they couldn’t find it. Until... they looked up, and saw they couldn’t find it because there were a _lot_ more books to be checked up on the top shelves.

Cross facepalmed. Killer tried using his magic to grab a book off one of the top shelves, but was halted by Cross.

“Wait, don’t use your magic! We might need it for spell casting!”

Cross yelled, but Killer slapped a hand over Cross’ mouth.

”Aye, shut up will ya?! Do you want Nightmare to hear us, Milk boy?!”

Cross then suffered a breakdown from Killer’s namecalling. Haha, just kidding!

Cross huffed, pouting. They continued the search, until...

”Found it!”

Dust found the book. Buuuut... they were disappointed. Everyone but Cross slumped over.  
  


“Aw mannn, I was expecting a cool, fantasy-looking thing! Not _this!”_

Killer complained.

”Yeah, it looks like an old fart wrote it!”

Dust then proceeded to “boo” at it, and while Horror thought no one was looking he tried to eat the spell book. Surprisingly, Cross, Dust and Killer were too busy arguing to notice Horror had somehow swallowed the book whole, and burped out a few magical letters.

Cross slapped Dust and Killer over the head, yelling at them that arguing would get them nowhere. They listened, and turned back to Horror who was entrusted to holding the book. Well, that was a mistake.

”Gah! Where’s the book?!”

Cross screeched, panic hitting into full gear. Horror shrugged dumbly, and Dust and Killer deadpanned. 

“Horror.”

Dust said sternly, and Horror looked at Dust with an innocent face. Killer stepped back, knowing what was about to happen.

”You ate the book, didn’t you.”

Dust’s face went blank as he spoke. Cross and Killer took a few more steps back. 

Dust’s eyes glowed, and Horror took a step back, remembering what happened the last time he ate something he wasn’t supposed to.

”COME HERE, HORROR!”

Dust teleported behind Horror before he had the chance to escape, and wrapped his arms around Horror’s abdomen tightly, then jerking his arms and squeezing Horror.

”SPIT IT OUT! **SPIT IT OUT, HORROR!”**

Dust had a maniacal look on his face.

”HGGRKKK-“

Horror choked out, trying to squirm out of Dust’s grip. 

“OUT! SPIT IT OUT!”

”AGHHSBBSHHHRKKK-!”

Dust gave one last hard pull on Horror’s abdomen, and Horror retched up the book, which now had a red, gooey substance on it. It fell onto the ground with a mushy “thump”.

”Ewww, gross...”

Killer gagged when he looked at the book. Horror fell to his knees coughing, and Dust gave him a sympathetic pat on the head.

”Next time don’t eat inanimate objects and I won’t have to do that, bud.”

Dust said, and Cross was grossed out as was Killer. Horror gave one last cough, and decided to stay sitting on his knees.

  
They opened the book, flipping to the table of contents. Surprisingly, it was all in english but with a fancy font. 

They flipped to the category of easy spells, and Horror stood up and watched when he was ready.

They chose a spell... but would it work?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell book is legit.

Chapter 3

”So, now that we’ve found a good spell, we’re sure we want to actually go through with this? I mean, we could always drug Nightmare or something-“

”No.”

Killer and Cross stared at each other for a moment longer; Killer looking uncertain and Cross looking serious.

”Soooo, this spell apparently makes someone act as though they are in a drunken state... who wants to be the lab rat?”

Dust asked. Killer and Cross looked at Horror, and Dust took notice of this. He didn’t like that one bit.

”How dare you?! You can’t do that to the poor fella after I forced him to puke up a book, damnit! If this does end up working, he’ll try and eat everyone and everything on sight!”

Cross and Killer muttered agreement, and a small apology. 

”It can’t be me. No offence, but it seems I’m the last brain cell in this group.”

Once again, agreement was muttered. Along with a snuffle from Horror, saying he had a braincell.

”I say we do Killer.”

Dust suggested, earning him Cross and Horror’s approval. Cross nodded, and Horror gave a thumbs up.

”Whaaaat?! No way, nuh uh!”

Killer protested. They did it anyways. Cross, Dust and Horror said the words required to cast the spell...

And it worked like a charm. Killer looked like he was tripping out moments later, and began stumbling all over the place. His cheeks were a rosy red, and his target-shaped soul glowed slightly. Even his smile was crooked.

“Mhmmmmhahahahhhhgghhhh... hey there, seexxyyyyyy...~”

Killer slurred, slumping onto Cross and burying his face in Cross’ neck. Cross began to freak out.

”Hhhhhhh...”

Cross was having a small gay crisis. Killer wrapped his arms around Cross’ neck, and pressed his body against Cross’s body. Cross could feel himself dying inside a little.

”...Ooookayy, this is getting a little out of hand. How do I undo the spell...?”

Dust mumbled, picking the book up and re-reading the page to see what he had to do.

Dust faced Killer who was now dragging his tongue along Cross’ neck. Cross was... out of commission at the moment. Meaning he currently couldn’t function properly.

Dust said the phrase to undo the drunk spell, and it worked. Surprise, surprise.

Killer blinked, and his face went cherry red as he saw how close he was to Cross’ face. Killer jumped back, and Cross’ eyelights were still out. He looked like his soul left his body.

”So it works.”

Horror stated, staring at Killer then looking at Cross.

”Got that right, bud.”

Dust said to Horror and gave him a pat on the back. Horror nodded his skull, seeming content with his observation. Horror now had a small smile on his face.

”Well, we know it works. Why don’t we take a minute to let Milk-man get it together, then we look for a sleeping spell?”

Dust suggested. Horror and Killer voiced their agreement, and Cross still looked dead inside. So, Dust, Horror and Killer sat down on the hardwood floor, and chilled.

Then they decided the hardwood floor hurt their pelvis’s, and dragged their asses to the comfy couches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleeping spell is discovered, and a plan is made. Meanwhile, Nighty isn’t doing so hot.

Chapter 4

Cross eventually snapped out of his little trance, and blinked his eyelights back into existence. He looked around, and saw the others goofing around on the couch. He shook his head, clearing the feeling of death away. So, he walked over to them and plopped down onto the couch next to Dust. 

“Welcome back, milky man.”

Killer teased, and Cross began to look angry. This is how Killer acts after how he was in his drunken state?

”Shut up.”

Cross fumed.

”Awww, don’t get your panties in a twist, little man.”

Killer began to laugh as Cross stamped his foot on the ground. Cross smacked Killer, who was still laughing but choked out an “Ow- hahaha-“

”I AM A MAN!”

Dust and Horror waited until the two stopped bickering, and then they got right down to business. They knew Nightmare needed to relax one way or another, and then they’d hit him with the sleeping spell. But how? Would Nightmare know something was up?   
  


“I have an idea. You know how we sometimes have cuddle nights? Well, if we can just get him to relax enough that maybe he’a distracted, then we’ll cast it. He’s so tired, I doubt he’ll be able to sense that we’re planning to cast the spell on him. Sound like a plan?”

Dust said, and everyone agreed. But they still hadn’t found what chapter the sleeping spell was in the book, or if it even existed.

Cross took the spell book, and flipped back to the table of contents. The others leaned over Cross’s shoulder, watching him search with interest.

_Meanwhile, with Nightmare..._

He was having such a hard time focusing and getting things done. Every three seconds he’d zone out, and see the faces of the villagers, Dream’s big, sad eyes when he transformed...

That one time he didn’t make it to the tree in time, and as he was climbing up the tree a villager grabbed his legs, dragging him away from safety.

It was haunting him, tearing him apart slowly and painfully. Nightmare slammed his fist down on his desk.

**‘I thought I was over this already!’**

He thought to himself, gripping at his skull with both hands and letting him faceplant into the desk. The images of his once ivory bones mangled and bloody flashing through his mind, or no matter how much he ran, they always caught up to him.

**’Is this my punishment for killing them all? They got to hurt me as much as they wanted, but when _I_ hurt _them,_ once again I’M the one suffering!’**

It wasn’t fair. Something was always punishing him. He never wanted to be hurt, to suffer, to feel his hopes become crushed again and again as well as his bones.

But... if the past never happened, he wouldn’t of met his boys, would he have?

**’Heh... at least I have them.’**

Nightmare felt himself begin to smile. His boys were the world and so much more to him. 

He once felt that way about Dream. But, things were different now. Much different. He’s not that tiny, fragile skeleton anymore. 

He is Nightmare, king of negativity, leader of the Dark Sanses.

And some day, everyone will bow down to him and his boys, and they’ll rule over the multiverse.

Nightmare sighed contently. Spending time with the others was always so nice...

Though, Nightmare began to feel guilty. He thought of how he lied to them about his sleep, about his health, physically and mentally...

The only thing that brought him at least a little relief was that even though he lied to them, at least they weren’t burdened with his problems.

But how much longer would Nightmare be able to keep this all up?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to tell the big scary Noot of the cuddle night!

Chapter 5

Cross had found the sleeping spell after an hour of looking. It happened to be the page after the drunk spell. Cross felt stupid, and Killer laughed at him. Horror bit Dust and got squirted with a spray bottle. Then, they all left the library to go look for Nightmare, who they assumed was in his office. After all, it was where he did all of his work!

They went up to the next floor, and walked down the right hallway, then took a left down another hallway. They stood before his office, which was labeled "OFFICE." Cross went to knock on the door, but Killer kicked it open before Cross' knuckle got to reach the dark oak door. Cross turned to Killer angrily.

"Killer-!"

Nightmare jumped when he saw the door bust open. He immediately relaxed when he saw that it was only the boys. He gave Killer an unimpressed look, but Killer just had a big, dumb grin on his face. Killer waltzed in, followed suit by the three other dark Sanses, Cross walking in rather hesitantly. He gave Nightmare an apologetic look.

**"Killer, what did we say about barging in like that?"**

Nightmare groaned, resting his head on his hand which was supported by his elbow on the desk. Killer shrugged, smile only widening in response. Nightmare shook his head, but couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. 

**"So, what brings you all in here?"**

Nightmare let out a giant yawn afterwards, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Dust frowned when he looked at Nightmare's bags under his eyesocket. Yeah, he definitely needed to get sleep ASAP. Thankfully, all that was left of the day was dinner, then the night was free. Then they’d put him to sleep with that spell. Nightmare would awaken the next day or later, and he’d be feeling so much more refreshed! Right?

"Well, we've been thinking... it's been quite a while since we last had a cuddle night, and no offense but you look like you could really use one..." 

Dust said, worry washing over his features. The others looked concerned too, even Killer’s dorky grin disappeared.

Nightmare felt his chest clench. His boys were worried because of him. He thought he hid the bags well enough! How could they tell he was tired? 

**”Alright, I’ll join you for a cuddle night.”**

Killer whooped, Horror smiled, and Dust and Cross cheered and high-fived.

Nightmare instantly felt better that they were happy, and not worried because of him.

**‘That’s much better. From everything they’ve been through, they don’t deserve to be sad or worried.’**

Nightmare mused, chuckling at their reactions. Then he got out of his chair, stretching. He faced the other Sanses, who faced him too.

**”Having said that, why don’t we make dinner now?”**

”WOOOO I’M _STARVING!_ ”

Horror yelled, booking it down all the stairs. The others snickered, going after Horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning up after dinner, but Nightmare seems to be getting worse slowly...and setting up for cuddle time!

Chapter 6

Everyone had finished their dinner, including Horror who had practically licked the plate _clean._ Ah, classic Horror, but could anyone blame him? His backstory is full of misery, insanity and starvation. 

Sanses were very short monsters, the average Sans standing at 4’8. Horror was so malnourished, he stood at 4’0. Horror was okay with it though, as he now had a home full of good food and great people, who he considered family. 

“Whooooh, I’m _stuffed!_ Thanks for the food, Night!”

Dust thanked, standing up, stretching and taking his plate to the sink. Killer, Cross and Horror also thanked Nightmare and took their dishes to the sink.

”Thanks for the food, Night!”

”Thanks for the food, Night!”

_”Thanks for the food, Night!”_

_”Night!”_

_”Hey, whatcha reading, Night?”_

_”Are you okay, Night?”_

Nightmare blinked, and suddenly he was back at the tree, Dream looking at him with curiosity. He looked around frantically. He didn’t want to be back here! Not again, not again!

_” Nightmare?”_

Dream said, and he looked back at Dream, only to find Dream’s eyelight was red, the other white. 

Nightmare gasped, blinking.

”Nightmare! What’s wrong?”

Cross asked, looking at him with an expression full of concern. The others were there too, looking very worried for the goopy Sans.

Nightmare shook his head slightly, beridding his mind of the thoughts that were trying to swarm inside.

**”Don’t worry, I’m okay. Let’s just go set up the living room.”**

Cross, Dust, Horror and Killer exchanged worried glances. Nightmare was beginning to see things, wasn’t he? He needed rest right away.

Nightmare walked into the living room, the rest of the Sanses scurrying after their boss like lost puppies. Nightmare stopped in the middle of the room, and turned around to face the cluster of worried skeletons.

**”Cross and Killer, you two go grab the pillows and blankets. Dust and Horror, help me move the couch and coffee table, and I’ll grab the mattress.”**

And with that, Cross and Killer grabbed an excessive amount of large, plush pillows and thick, fluffy blankets. Of course, there was teasing and bickering along the way, but the task was complete nonetheless.

Dust and Horror helped Nightmare clear out the living room, and Nightmare went to go grab the large mattress that they all fit on. It was a pretty big mattress, there was lots of room on it.

Nightmare teleported back into the living room holding the mattress, but teleported himself above ground. He faceplanted.

**”Nggghhh...”**

Nightmare groaned, slowly getting up and clutching his skull. 

“You okay, boss?”

Dust asked with concern, Horror looking at the previously-fallen boss with worry. 

**“Yeah, I’m alright, don’t worry about me.”**

Nightmare had a throbbing headache now, but he had to stay strong for their sake. They matter most.

At that moment, Cross and Killer teleported into the living room, loads of blankets and pillows piled sky-high in their arms.

Nightmare set the mattress down in the middle of the living room, and Killer put down a few blankets, Cross put down some pillows. They layered it nicely.

Nightmare got into the middle, Horror got in on his right, Cross on his left. Dust got in beside Horror, and Killer got in beside Cross. They were all set. Now, they just needed to get Nightmare to feel relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos rats get cuddly with the sleepy octopus, and cast the spell.

Chapter 7

An idea came to Cross’s mind. He cuddled into Nightmare, resting his head next to Nightmare’s, putting one hand on Nightmare’s shoulder, then put his other hand on Nightmare’s head and began to gently stroke his skull. One time, Nightmare was sitting down on the couch, when Dust had came up behind the couch. 

‘His skull looks so shiny and smooth...’

Dust had thought, then put his hand on Nightmare’s skull and began to rub it, feeling the texture of Nightmare’s goopy skull. Surprisingly, it felt soft yet hard, and it was slimy yet smooth.

Dust was even more surprised when Nightmare had leaned into the touch, his body going slightly limp. The tentacles that were always squirming and wriggling stopped moving, and began to droop.

Dust had told everyone about this later, and he had earned a bunch of “Awww”’s. The word was quickly spread to Nightmare, who was embarrassed. 

Nightmare let out a small hum of content, eyesocket lid closing slightly. Horror caught onto what Cross was doing, and held Nightmare’s hand, clinging onto him. 

It looked like it was working, Nightmare seemed very tired now. His eyesocket was now half-lidded, and he tried to stifle a yawn, only to fail. They took notice of that. It was time to cast the spell on the sleepy Noot.

Dust whispered the words as well as Cross, since Cross’s hand was already on Nightmare’s skull the spell would be transferred into Nightmare through the touch. 

Nightmare fully opened his eyesocket, feeling confused.

**”Huh? What’d you say?”**

Nightmare asked, but it fell upon utter silence. Then, Nightmare began to actually feel drowsy. The petting on his skull wasn’t helping, nor was Horror’s hand intertwined into his hand helping the sleepiness. The warm blankets, the soft, plush pillows, the nice feeling of his boys right next to him only added to it.

Nightmare started to feel numb, his thoughts going quiet. He tried his best to keep his eye open, but found his lid was growing unbearably heavy. He began to feel a little panicked. If he fell asleep, he was bound to have yet another horrid dream, and who knows how bad this one would be? Worst of all, the others were right beside him, and if he happened to wake up in distress, screaming, crying perhaps... he didn’t want them to worry about him at all.

**’What’s... h...happening...? I was... was going to pretend to...sleep, but...’**

Nightmare could no longer control his eyesocket lid, and his one eye closed, his breathing slowing down and his body still. Cross slowly stopped petting the embodiment of negativity, and Horror slid his hand out from Nightmare’s hand. They all sat up, looking down at Nightmare who now lay sleeping.

”Yes, it worked!”

Killer whispered, looking down at Nightmare. He looked _exhausted,_ but it was okay. Nightmare would be getting plenty of rest tonight, and maybe he’d even get to sleep in. Horror and Dust would make breakfast, Cross would set the table, and Killer would stay with Nightmare.

They looked at him, really taking in his features. Come to think of it, they’d _never_ seen him sleep, rarely even on cuddle nights. This was the first time he was completely unconscious in front of them, and the first time he seemed so vulnerable.

Nightmare looked somewhat peaceful, and it made the others melt. Nightmare tended to act cold, and acted like nothing bothered him. 

Dust, Horror, Cross and Killer weren’t mind readers or anything, but from time to time they could see through his tough guy facade.

Killer stretched, laying back down. He pulled Cross with him, who pouted but snuggled into Nightmare. Killer cuddled into Cross’ back, wrapping his arms around the fluffy monochrome Sans.

Dust cuddled Horror, who cuddled Nightmare. Everyone felt so peaceful and calm, so warm and safe.

At least, everyone but Nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare.

Chapter 8

**_ TW: Bullying and abuse, possible claustrophobia?_**

He was back again. Under the tree, and Dream wasn’t in sight. He was completely alone- vulnerable and defenceless once again. They took the only knife he had, and snapped it into bits. They snapped the arm holding the knife too.

Nightmare looked down at his tiny, pale hands. They were scarred, cracked and shaking. He slowly brought himself to stand, looking at the village ahead. He leaned on the tree for support.

_”Why don’t you go find your brother, Nighty?”_

A voice came from the tree. Nightmare didn’t want to. Going to the village was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He gasped as his body began to walk on its own; taking shaky strides towards his doom. 

“Nonono, stop, STOP! Please stop!”

Nightmare cried out, on the verge of breaking down. He didn’t want to go through this again. Not again, please. But he wasn’t in control of his little body, and he neared the village closer and closer. He felt like he was drowning, he felt enclosed in a small box with no air. It felt like he was being closed in, the ceiling coming closer to his face, leaving barely any room to breathe.

Then, he found he was at the town square. Right smack in the middle, for all to see that the “evil” guardian of negativity had dared step into their town.

Then, one by one, villagers came out of thin air and surrounded him. They looked much more menacing than usual; their eyes were red, and they seemed bigger, and shadowy. Their faces had wide, menacing grins, and those who weren’t grinning were glaring daggers at the terrified little guardian. 

**“OH NIGHTMARE~!”**

**”YOU’RE A TERRIBLE PERSON!”**

Nightmare felt tremors wrack his fragile little body, and he could feel himself begin to cry.

”N-no... please!”

His begging was ignored.

”D-d-d-don’t h-hurt me, _please!_ ”

They took a step closer. Nightmare felt himself begin to hyperventilate. They closed in on him, like a pack of starving, feral wolves. One tall rabbit monster grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him up to their level, sneering in his face.

**”Who told YOU that you could just waltz in here and RUIN OUR LIVES?!”**

They lifted the poor boy down, and punched him across the face, sending him down onto the ground, laying on his side. Nightmare tried to stand, only to be kicked back down. He whimpered, which quickly turned into loud, bloodcurdling screams as he felt like he was set in fire, yet drowning in arctic waters.

He felt every bone in his body being torn apart.

The laughter of the villagers grew louder and louder, and scarier and scarier, it made him feel like his ears would explode.

Their faces dripping with black ooze, their smiles and eyes as red as a blood moon.

”IT HURTS!!! STOP IIIIIT!!”

He clenched his eyes closed, as he felt his body being beaten so hard it would be mangled.

”Stop...”

The pain was so unbearable... and then it lessened. He opened his eyesockets, and found he was back at the tree, but...

A group of adult male humans and monsters were after him.

He began to scramble up the tree, but cried out when his legs were harshly grabbed and he was yanked onto the ground. His vision went fuzzy, then he head a loud, sickening SNAP!

Excruciating pain spread across his legs.

_”AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

_“W...ke up!”_

”N...ma...e!”

”Wa... im... p!”

“BOSS WAKE THE _FUCK UP!!”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hug Mr. Noot.

Chapter 9

**”AHH!”**

Nightmare shot up, tears streaming from his eye, his breathing ragged and fast. He curled up, starting to hyperventilate. The room felt like it was spinning, and he could still heat the villagers taunting him, screaming at him, _breaking his bones, **breaking him apart, breaking, breaking, breaking-**_

”Hey hey, you’re safe!”

”Night!”

Nightmare didn't respond, and curled up even more, silent sobs wracking his body. His bones were rattling loudly, shaking his body. He felt as though he would just fall apart at any second.

The others were shocked, to say the least. But now wasn’t the time to be shocked, they could think about this later. Right now, the very man who saved them all needed them. He was always there for them.

One by one, the dark Sanses wrapped their arms around their goopy leader, holding him close to them. 

”We’re here for you. Everything’s okay now.”

Came Cross’ voice, along with other comforting words from Horror, Killer and Dust. They kept talking to him, trying to calm him down. 

Nightmare let them hug him, and he came back to reality. He slowly but surely stopped sobbing, but the tears still fell in a steady stream down his face. He sniffled every so often, and felt too embarrassed to lift his head up just yet.

”Are you okay with telling us what happened?”

Dust asked gently, and Nightmare looked up, his head no longer buried in his arms. He knew he’d have to face them and tell them the truth. Nightmare looked at Dust, who stopped hugging him from the front and put his hands on the Negative guardian’s shoulders, both of them looking at one another’s face.

’He looks so sad and tired...’

Dust thought, feeling his soul ache. The bags under Nightmare’s eye somehow got worse, and the tears certainly weren’t helping.

**”Heheh... there’s no escaping it now, is there?”**

Came the sad voice from Nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare explains everything, along with a nice little summary of Nightmare’s past :)
> 
> I made it a little too long, and incredibly edgy, sorry for that ^v^”

Chapter 10

The others waited patiently for Nightmare to continue, but they didn’t want to seem rude by not saying anything.

”If you’re comfortable with it, you can tell us.”

Horror said, and Nightmare inhaled deeply through his nose, closing his eyesocket momentarily.

**”I... well... the reason why I look so tired all the time is because I don’t sleep. I get awful dreams of the past, and... yeah.”**

Nightmare was getting a little sweaty now, and his eyelight darted around a little, refusing to look at anyone.

”If you don’t mind me asking... what do you dream about? Can you tell us about your past?”

For Nightmare to wake up screaming and have a panic attack, it must’ve been _really_ bad. From what Cross, Horror, Dust and Killer have seen, _nothing_ ever scared Nightmare. But what they had seen tonight had been quite the shock; and arose plenty of questions within the minds of the other murderous skeletons. Most of all, they felt bad for Nightmare.

Nightmare went silent for a moment, before taking a shaky breath.

**”I... Alright.”**

The boys leaned in slightly.

**”It all started a long, long time ago...”**

_He opened his eyes, and was met with blinding light. After a few seconds, it was gone and he opened his eyesockets for the first time ever. Above him was... green, gold and black. Then it all cleared, and he saw that there were leaves above him. And in those leaves, there were apples that were separated; the golden ones on the right, and the dark ones on the left. He felt... connected to the tree, the fruits, and... something beside him?_

_”Who are you?”_

_A voice spoke before he could turn his little skull to them fully. A skeleton with a golden circlet atop his skull, a blue shirt with a golden belt, periwinkle pants and golden boots. He practically radiated glee and curiosity._

_”I... I don’t know. Who are you?”_

_He asked the golden skeleton._

_”I don’t know either.”_

_”You are Dream and Nightmare. Your purpose is to look after this tree, and make sure no mortal gets ahold of any of these_ _fruits.”_

_The voice spoke from within the tree._

_”Did that tree just... talk?”_

_”Yeah, it did... Hey, who’s Dream and who’s Nightmare?”_

_”The one dressed in gold and blue is Dream. He shall be the guardian of the golden apples; he is the guardian of positivity.”_

_Dream cheered. He still had so many questions, but he was so excited! He gets to be alive!_

_”So, that makes me Nightmare then. I protect the dark apples, and I’m the guardian of negativity?”_

_The little purple one asked._

_“Yes, that is correct.”_

”

_”...Huh. So is that why I feel like a kicked puppy?”_

_”What‘s a puppy?”_

_“Dunno.”_

_And so, time went by. The two twins sat at the tree everyday, guarding the tree and somehow learning about life. Dream and Nightmare grew closer and closer. They even considered themselves brothers; more than just two halves of one whole._

_And then, some people discovered this land and built little huts not too far from the tree. There weren’t too many of them, and they looked like they were working very hard to build themselves shelter._

_Dream wanted to go say hello. It took some begging on Dream’s side for him to go along with Nightmare, but they eventually wound up in the little soon-to-be village. Dream first approached a middle-aged man, with a friendly wave, a bright smile, and a shy Nightmare beside him, averting his gaze._

_Dream introduced himself and Nightmare. Before they knew it, they were talking to all 12 people building houses._

_And the dreaded question was asked._

_”Who are you two?”_

_”We’re the guardians of feelings! I’m the guardian of positivity, and Nightmare over here is the guardian of negativity!”_

_It all seemed okay at first. Dream helped out with building huts. Nightmare tried, but he wasn’t very strong. So, he chose to watch Dream help out instead. He felt pretty useless, but eventually got over that feeling._

_Alas, all the buildings were built. Nightmare’s personal favourite was the library._

_Slowly but surely, more and more people moved into the village. Word spread around about the twins guarding the tree, and their roles._   
  


_Nightmare was discussed often. Unlike Dream, they spoke poorly of Nightmare. Word was spread around that he was a negative guardian, so he must be the source of their negativity. Soon, rumours were spread about the poor little boy._

_Nightmare stepped foot into the village, sad. Dream hardly had any time for him anymore. He was always being taken away by the people. It was almost like... they didn’t want him to be with Dream._

_”Oi! Negative freak!”_

_It all went downhill._

_They accused him of being the reason they felt such bad emotions. Their pain, their anger, their sorrows. They blamed it all on him, and shouted at him._

_Nightmare ran to the tree, crying._   
  


_Every time he entered that village, he was cursed at, verbally and mentally abused. Breaking him down, slowly. Torturing his poor mind._

_But then it got physical too. Beatings, threats... nothing was going right for poor Nighty._

_”Hey Nightmare, look what Miss Bonnie gave me!”_

_Dream said to his twin, who was facing the other way. When he didn’t get a response, he hopped in front of Nightmare. The sudden movement scared Nightmare, and his head jerked up, revealing bruises, cuts and cracks._

_Dream gasped, dropping the bouquet of flowers to cover his mouth with his hands._

_Nightmare whimpered, and tried to hide his face in his arms, but was stopped when Dream crouched down and gently took his chin, tilting his head back up._

_”Wh...who did this to you...?”_

_Dream asked shakily, biting back tears._

_Nightmare shook his head out of Dream’s hand, giving Dream a hollow, sad look._

_”I was running around near the library, and tripped over a rock and landed face first into another pile of rocks... I’m so clumsy.”_

_Dream narrowed his eyesockets, and Nightmare quickly averted his gaze._

_”I don’t believe that. Those are the types of injuries you’d get in a fight... who did it?”_

_Dream said sternly, and Nightmare stuttered._

_”Uh-I-I-uh- well- umm...”_

_”Go on.”_

_”O-okay fine, I did get beat up!”_

_Nightmare admitted._

_Dream eventually got an answer out of Nightmare; it was a tall, human male that pummelled Nightmare._

_The next day, Dream hunted that man down. He asked the man if he beat Nightmare up, and he didn’t even try to hide it. Dream told him to never do it again. The man didn’t even care, and just waved him off._

_And it happened again. Nightmare had injuries almost every day. Until, he taught himself how to climb. Whenever someone came to the tree, he would scramble up the tree, hiding amongst the leaves, branches and fruits. He was pretty well hidden up there, it was shady and cool, and very comfortable._

_Though, even with the security of being up high in a tree away from harm, it didn’t stop the breaking of his mind or the hateful words that came from the mouths of the villagers._

_He really was here just to cause suffering, wasn’t he?_

_No matter how much Dream told him otherwise, it never went away._

_**“You can be just as good as Dream, if not better. Why don’t you try tending to a positive apple? I bet you can make it even shinier than Dream can. Then, once the people see how good you can be, they’ll surely accept you!”** _

_Said a voice in the back of his little skull. A wide, almost maniacal grin spread across his face. His eyelights dilated with excitement._

_That was it! Why didn’t he think of that before?  
  
_

_He climbed the tree eagerly, sitting atop a branch. He reached out to a shimmering golden apple, handkerchief in hand._

_He let out a giggle as his hand gently brushed against the apple._   
  


_**Then, the apple turned black.** _

_Nightmare gasped. He looked around frantically as all the golden apples turned black, and the tree lost its vibrant colour. The sky turned a rusty colour, and all the flowers and grass shrivelled up and died._

_”No no no no no no no...!”_

_Shouting came from the village. It neared closer and closer. A mob of people came to the tree, wielding pitchforks and knives, axes and other weaponry._

_Someone threw a large rock at Nightmare, and it knocked him right off the tree. Some apples came down with him._

_Nightmare could hear angry shouting at him, but it all sounded fuzzy, like he was underwater. The people stepped closer and closer._

_”STOP! PLEASE, STOP! HE DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT!”_

_Came a clear voice. It sounded like Dream?_

_Dream darted between villagers, dodging them left and right until he got to the front of the crowd. Spreading his arms out, panting. Sweat dripping down his skull, eyelights darting around frantically._

_”He... He didn’t know it would happen!”_

_Dream had thought that he got through to them._

_But he was **wrong**._

_They pushed him out of the way, marching towards Nightmare and trampling Dream._

_”D-Dream!”_

_Nightmare couldn’t think._

**_”Protect him... and eat the_ ** _**apples**.”_

_He did just that. Nightmare shoved apple after apple down his throat. After many of them had been eaten, he began to feel something curdling and bursting within him._

_Black fluids bursted out of every hole and opening in his body, and it was probably the worst pain he had ever felt._

_”AAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”**_

_He screamed, as black exploded from his body._

_That sweet, little boy was no more as something else came to be. Something that was the evil that the villagers claimed Nightmare to be._

_Clutching his head, laughing uncontrollably after the screams of agony._

_Dilated, teal eyelight flicking around to take in the mob before him._

_Now it was their turn to scream, run and cry._

_Dust, bodies and blood was scattered everywhere now. Not a single thing alive, not even Dream looked alive._

_Nightmare went into another laughing fit. Dream now knew what he had to do. He ate the last golden apple, and Nightmare went into a screaming fit. He wanted that._

_Then, Nightmare clapped Dream’s ass. Just kidding. Unless?_

_Whipping out a staff, Dream rushed at Nightmare._

_Nightmare attacked Dream with his tentacles. Dream would dodge, and Nightmare would attack._   
  


_But Nightmare was stronger. He trapped Dream in stone, and threw a fit when he realized he couldn’t get the last golden apple like that._

**”A-and... that’s i-it...”**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, and some more fluff.

Chapter 11

Horror, Cross Dust and even Killer felt heartbroken after hearing Nightmare’s backstory. Nightmare’s voice would crack whenever he mentioned his abuse, or the crippling loneliness he felt whenever Dream left him.

Things clicked together now. Why Nightmare was so distancy, and sensitive. When they were wreaking havoc in AU’s, if someone trash-talked Nightmare, he gave them fates worse than death. How Nightmare always liked to be in the presence of at least one of his boys.

Once again they embraced their boss, telling him how sorry they were that that happened to him, and that they would make sure nobody would ever lay a hand on him every again. 

Nightmare smiled as the tears slid down his face, leaning into the warm embrace.

**”Thank you...”**

“We’re sorry for doing this to you, the sleeping spell I mean...”

Killer apologized, scratching the back of his neck. The others spoke their agreement and apology.

**”It’s alright, I know you meant well.”**

”The real question is... how can you ever sleep? Do these nightmares occur every night?”

Dust asked.

**”Yes, they do... I haven’t had a good sleep in centuries.”**

Gasps were heard.

”Centuries?!”

Cross cried, looking at Nightmare as though his skull just got busted open with a pickle jar.

Nightmare looked away, feeling slightly shameful.

”Uh-sorry-! More importantly, you can’t go on like this. We need to figure out how to stop these night terrors.”

Cross announced, giving Nightmare a firm look. Nightmare shook his head.

**”It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I can just figure out so-“**

_”No.”_

Everyone but Nightmare declined at the same time. They were willing to help Nightmare out. He always did so much for them...

”We’ll think of something. For now... why don’t you just relax? We can make you some tea, maybe you can read too?”

Killer suggested. Nightmare went to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Horror.

”Why don’t we think about this tomorrow morning? Besides, I think Mr. Noot over here could really use our company right now.”

Dust said, and agreement was murmured.

Horror went to go grab Nightmare’s favourite books, Cross made tea, and Killer and Dust stayed and cuddled the goop man.

Then, Nightmare read to them while they all sipped on the warm tea. It was peaceful, and everyone felt more at ease now that the truth was out.

Soon, the night fell and morning came. Today, they would make a plan to ensure that Nightmare could sleep soundly, without night terror’s plaguing his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solution.

Chapter 12

The Bad Sanses sat in a circle, each of them heavily concentrated. That was rare for Killer, he was always bouncing around, doing something. 

An idea came to Horror after a few minutes of thinking, and he felt proud. He kept his mind off of food and thought of an idea.

”What if we somehow _caught_ the bad dream and replaced it with a good one?”

Horror suggested, earning him “ohh!”’s of agreement from around the table.

”That’s could work, we just need a dream catcher that would be strong enough to ward off those night terrors. But, where would we get the good dreams from?”

Dust asked.

Cross was occupying himself with Nightmare who was in the living room. Nightmare and Cross were reading a book together.

”Hey, doesn’t Glitter pants own a little shop specifically for dreamology-related shit?”

Killer asked, fiddling with his knife. Glitter pants is Dream, as they call him. Blue is Berryface, and Ink is inkStain-in-the-ass, a pun version they made from “Pain-in-the-ass”. Or, squid is another nickname, but only Error calls Ink that.

Horror nodded.

”Yeah. I snuck in once and ate a dreamcatcher. It tasted... dreamy.”

He admitted, earning him a few face palms. Horror sat there, wondering what he did wrong.

”The point is, we need this ASAP. How will we get in without being recognized, too? Dream will certainly know it’s us.”

Dust asked, face scrunched in thought. Killer laughed, standing up and teleporting. Dust and Horror were confused, until Killer came back holding three long grey trench coats, sunglasses, fake moustaches, gloves and steel toe boots.

Evil grins came onto their faces as they put the disguises on, and waddled into the living room where Nightmare and Cross were.

”We’re going out for a bit.”

Before Nightmare could protest, they teleported away using a teleportation device Nightmare had given them.


End file.
